board8fandomcom-20200216-history
DSRage's Yaoi Fanfiction
This is DSRage's Yaoi Fanfiction written for Ed Bellis's What Would You Do. Ash x Brock Ash came home to Pallet Town after a hard week of Pokemon battling. He was exhausted and just decided to go home. *Knock, knock* "Hmm, weird, is anyone home?", thinks Ash. *KNOCK KNOCK* Brock answers the door. He is quite surprised that Ash came home so early. Ash quickly rushed in to see his mom’s clothes on the table. “WHAT IS GOING ON”, yells Ash. “I am sorry, but I killed your mom and her Mr.Mime. I wanted to smell her clothes at my own leisure!” Ash wonders why Brock is saying this so comfortably. He sits at the table and just ponders. “Well, Ash. I realised I don’t like women or their clothes anymore!” yelled Brock. “They are just all the same”. “I would have never guessed! I am soooo shocked and happy that I don’t even care about my mom’s death” Ash replies. Ash releases Bulbasaur from his Pokeball and commands him to use razor leaf on Brock’s belt. His pants fall down, revealing his jockstrap decorated with Jigglypuffs and Clefairys. *Ding Dong* “Ash, my ‘package’ has arrived!” Shouts Brock. “He he he he he” Ash noises. Brock pulls up his pants and runs for the door, collecting the package from the guy at the door. Ash wonders what this could be and gets excited just thinking about it. He also thinks about Brock now that he has come out of the closet. “Ash, let me open it…IN FRONT OF YOU” “SQUEEEEEEEE” Ash noises. Brock slowly opens it, with Ash still awaiting and anticipating what is to come. Flap by flap, the object is revealed – A book called ‘How to Rape Ash from Pallet Town in Seven Days”. “Whaaat theeeee heeeeeeck!” Screams Ash. “I’m sorry, Ash, but I love your booooody!” “I am not mad, but how is it rape if I am willing?” “OH BABY CAKES” Screams Brock. Brock leaps on top of Ash and their packages rub together a lot and they make out and stuff. Soon after, the decide to play strip poker, strip tennis, strip soccer, strip Pokemon Battle, and StripStar for the PS2. They just enjoy eachother naked. They go to the male strippers and love it together and picture eachother up there doing it with eachother and loving it. The are in such love. Ash and Brock end up getting married. Fifty days after the wedding, Ash contemplates his choices In life and has a deep conversation with Brock (After sex of course). “Brock, do you really dislike girls now, or are you just faking it for a free piece of meat”, Ash speaks. “I am just faking it, I am sorry, but I am really desperate.” Brock brocks. “Oh, well, I don’t like guys anymore” Brock reveals to him that his mom was never killed and that he was just saying that for attention. Ash swiftly replies with a “Darn”. They get a divorce after great sex on the beach and sex with Pokemon and the like. The end of story. Category: WWYD